


Pótolható

by Lilibell



Category: Fixer (Japan Band), Jrock
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Actual Plot at the End
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Jeyt elhagyja a barátnője, 70 pedig beveti magát nála.





	1. Chapter 1

70 úgy emlékezett arra az éjszakára, mintha tegnap történt volna. A szavak, amelyeket Jey valószínűleg csak az alkohol miatt ejtett ki a száján, és amelyek nem hagyták nyugodni a basszusgitárost, most még inkább eszébe ötlöttek, ahogy az énekes nemrég mindenki előtt ecsetelte rosszkedvűen, hogy a barátnője szakított vele. Állítólag nem bírta már idegekkel, hogy Jey soha nem ért rá, egyfolytában turnézgatott és tapadtak rá a csajok… mondjuk utóbbit 70 nagyon is megértette. Most azonban, hogy az énekes ismét szabad volt és nem kicsit spicces a vigasztaló italoktól, amiket a többiek belediktáltak – bár mondjuk Jey sem tiltakozott, sőt -, szóval Jey pont olyan hangulatban lehetett, ami akár kedvezhetett is a basszusgitárosnak.

A férfi azonban egyelőre nem mert lépni. Követte ugyan az énekest a közös hotelszobájukba, de annál többet nem tett, mint hogy mellette állt, ha esetleg megtántorodna vagy ilyesmi. Ő maga direkt nem is ivott többet egyetlen sörnél, bár mostanra már ezt is csak felesleges óvintézkedésnek érezte, azonban ott motoszkált benne a kérdés, hogy mi lesz, ha mégis összejön, amit szeretne. Akkor pedig jobb lesz, ha józan, mert nem akart elfeledkezni egyetlen momentumról sem.

\- Huhh – huppant le Jey a kanapéra, majd a rajta hagyott, órákkal ezelőtt félig megivott pohár vízért nyúlt, és beleivott, hogy aztán elfintorodjon.

\- Ez se valami hideg – állapította meg, mire 70 készségesen ugrott, hogy a hűtőből egy bontatlan, jéghideg flakon vizet varázsoljon szomjas bandatársa kezébe. 

\- Kösz – biccentett Jey, és lecsavarta a kupakot, majd szinte egyszerre kiitta a félliteres víz egész tartalmát. Igaz lehetett, hogy az alkohol vizet von ki a szervezetből, itt volt az élő példa rá, okoskodott magában 70, de valójában ezzel is csak a saját gondolatait akarta elterelni. Valójában nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy most kellene lépnie, mert ha az énekes teljesen kijózanodik, akkor már tényleg nem lesz bátorsága rámászni. Így hát visszatért a kis hűtőhöz, és magának kivett egy doboz hideg sört, majd bátorságért reménykedve beleivott.

\- Nem volt elég lent? – érdeklődött Jey laposakat pislogva a bandatársára, aki vállat vont.

\- Lent csak egyet ittam.

\- Tényleg? – lepődött meg a másik férfi. – Azt hittem, te is többet… szóval mindvégig azt az egyet szorongattad.

70 bólintott, majd az eredeti terveivel szembemenve igyekezett egyszerre minél több italt ledönteni a torkán, mielőtt ismét megszólalt volna. Sajnos rájött, hogy közel sem annyira merész, mint azt szerette volna, már az sem érdekelte, hogy lehet, hogy tényleg berúg. Miközben ivott, magán érezte Jey vizslató tekintetét; talán tényleg gyanús volt, amit művelt, de most már mindegy volt. A férfi letette a kávézóasztalra sörösdobozt, aminek tartalma igencsak megfogyatkozott, aztán az énekes szemébe nézett.

\- Te, emlékszel, mikor nemrég az egyik bárban azt mondtad, hogy… öhm, a pasik is érdekelnek?

Most Jeyen volt az elképedés sora.

\- Ilyet mondtam?

Szóval tényleg nem emlékezett. 70 nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez jó-e most neki, vagy sem, mindenesetre folytatta a szöveget, amit előre megfogalmazott magában.

\- Nos, igen. Kicsit sokat ittál, csak ketten voltunk, szóba került a dolog…

\- Szóval ilyenekről beszélgettünk – állapította meg félig-meddig nevetve Jey. – Csak nem te is bevallottad, hogy biszex vagy?

70 kissé meglepetten pillantott fel a bandatársára; nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen simán fognak menni a dolgok. Mintha az énekes belelátott volna a fejébe, és direkt úgy alakította volna a beszélgetést, ahogy kellet… A férfi, hogy időt nyerjen, megint ivott a sörből, aminek köszönhetően kezdett kicsit kimelegedni. Vagy talán csak azért, mert zavarban volt? Mindenesetre válaszolnia kellett, ez egyértelmű volt.

\- Ami azt illeti, de – válaszolta, bár nem pontosan így történt az ominózus eset, ugyanis Jey egyáltalán nem kérdezgette 70-t ilyenekről. De ha megtette volna, a basszusgitáros bizonyára őszintén felel; csend lett egy pillanatra, aztán 70 ismét felpillantott a várakozónak tűnő bandatársára, és kibökte, amit egy ideje tervezgetett.

\- Szóval gondoltam megkérdem, ha már így… megint szabad vagy, hogy mit szólnál… valami kis vigasztalásféléhez.

\- Tőled? – kérdezte Jey, és megnyalta az ajkait. 70 nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez most annak a jele, hogy benne volna-e, vagy… inkább nem gondolt a másik lehetőségre, csak buzgón bólogatni kezdett. Az énekes elvigyorodott.

\- Miért is ne?

70 felbátorodva, bár még kissé félszegen húzódott közelebb a másik férfihoz, és végre megtehette azt, amire már egy ideje oly erősen vágyott; hozzáérhetett, és nem csak véletlenül, egy-egy lopott pillanatra. Végigsimíthatott a farmerba burkolt combjain, a pólóba markolt a mellkasán, majd a bandatársa nyakát vette célba. Belélegezte a parfümmel, izzadsággal és alkoholgőzzel kevert illatot, ami számára izgatóbb volt minden afrodiziákumnál, és megkóstolta az érzékeny bőrt. A keze elengedte a pólót, majd alácsusszant, végigtapogatott minden négyzetcentimétert; hogy mennyire vágyott már erre, mióta először látta Jeyt póló nélkül! Apropó, póló nélkül…

70 elszakadt az énekes nyakától, és hevesen igyekezett őt megszabadítani a zavaró ruhadarabtól. Jey készségesen segített ebben; a másik férfi mohón bámult az elé táruló látványt, majd ugyancsak mohón esett neki, hogy végigcsókolja az egészet. Közben az énekes keze a hajába túrt, ez túlságosan emlékeztette 70-t egy olyan jelenetre, amit már számtalanszor elképzelt, és amiben ugyanaz történt, de a feje közben Jey ölén mozgott fel-le, fáradhatatlanul… most végre valóra válhatott. 70 egy utolsó puszit nyomott a partnere hasfalára, majd leszállva a kanapéról térdre ereszkedett az énekes lábai között, amiket Jey hívogatóan tárt még szélesebbre. A basszusgitáros megnyalta az ajkait, majd engedélyért pillantott fel az énekesre, aki biccentett. Több sem kellett 70-nak, azonnal lehúzta Jey sliccét, kigombolta a nadrágját, majd igyekezett lerángatni róla a kissé szűk szabású ruhadarabot. Megszenvedett vele, de miután az énekes maga is segített benne, a farmer nemsokára mellettük feküdt a földön, 70 pedig lelkesen simogatta teljesen keményre az alsónadrág takarásában lévő, először csak félig merev hímtagot.

Ahogy az alsónemű egyre szűkösebb lett neki, a basszusgitáros megkegyelmezett rajta, és előbújtatta belőle az énekes farkát, ami büszkén meredezett felfelé. 70 elmosolyodott, mert tudta, hogy ez neki köszönhető; lerángatta az utolsó ruhadarabot is Jeyről, majd pár percig húzogatta és csodálta a péniszt, amit már annyira szeretett volna látni. De persze nem csak látni, hanem érinteni, és kóstolni is… miután már csak az utolsó hiányzott, mint élmény, 70 nem volt rest, előrehajolt, és a szájába vette.

Nem csalódott, úgyhogy igazán lelkesen kezdett neki szopni; egy idő után a fantáziája abból a szempontból is valósággá vált, hogy a bandatársa ismét a hajába túrt. Nagyon izgató volt, hogy az énekes keze a fején van, de ennél többet akart; egy pillanatra kiköpte Jey farkát, hogy ezt elmondja.

\- Nyomd rá a fejemet…

Jey szeme megcsillant, és nagyon szívesen teljesítette a kérést. Erősen visszanyomta a lábai között térdelő férfi fejét az ágyékára, 70 pedig lelkesen igyekezett minél gyorsabban ismét bekapni Jey farkát. Az énekes mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban; már mindkét kezével a fejét fogta, és úgy mozgatta a másik férfi fejét fel-le. Amíg aztán a merevedés kissé túl mélyre ment; 70 fulladozni kezdett, szerencsére Jey erre elengedte, és hagyta, hogy a bandatársa kiköhögje magát.

\- Ezt vegyem úgy, hogy még nem mélytorkoztál? – kérdezte az énekes amolyan ugrató hangnemben. 70 megtörölte a száját, mert az állán már lassan végigcsordogált a saját nyála, és felpillantott Jeyre.

\- Nem igazán – vallotta be. – Mindig ez lett a vége…

\- Szóval akkor próbálkoztál – állapította meg az énekes. – Ki hitte volna, hogy ekkora perverz vagy…

\- Azt hittem, ez mindig is egyértelmű volt – eresztett meg egy magabiztosnak szánt mosolyt 70, mire a másik férfi felnevetett.

\- Hogyne, a csajokkal. Arra álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy hobbid, hogy méretes dorongokat erőltetsz le a torkodon.

\- Á, az nem hobbim – ellenkezett 70, miközben verni kezdte Jey farkát, csak hogy az addig se lohadjon le. – Viszont szopkodni imádom őket…

\- Akkor szopj megint nagyon gyorsan, vagy úgy ráhúzom a fejed, hogy megint a torkodra megy.

\- Igen, uram – dorombolta lelkesen 70, és már hajolt is rá a saját nyálától csillogó, nedves hímtagra, legnagyobb megelégedésére pedig Jey keze ismét a fején volt, hogy lenyomja, ha kell. És persze, hogy kellett, 70 pont ere vágyott… Szerencsére ezúttal már az énekes odafigyelt rá, hogy ne túl mélyre menjen a farka, így nem kellett megszakítaniuk a mindkettejük számára igencsak jó szopást.

70-nak még a saját kellemetlensége is izgató volt, hogy belefájdult az állkapcsa, és hogy sajgott a térde a kemény padlón. Nem is volt rá nagyobb bizonyíték, mint hogy nem bírta tovább, és a saját kínzóan kemény farkát kezdte simogatni a nadrágján keresztül. Kisvártatva már ez sem volt elég, úgyhogy fél kézzel igyekezett lehúzni a sliccét, és elővenni a farkát; tele szájjal nyögött fel, mikor nagy nehezen sikerült, és szőrén érhetett saját magához.

\- Nyeled? – kérdezte hirtelen Jey, lazítva a kezén. 70 felemelte a fejét arra a kis időre, míg válaszolt.

\- Aha.

Ennyi elég is volt; a férfi visszatért a bandatársa farkának kényeztetéséhez, és nem várta hiába a spriccet a szájába, nemsokára megkapta. Ő igyekezett ugyan becsülettel lenyelni az egészet, ahogy mondta, de egy kósza csepp mégiscsak kifolyt a szája szélén, végig az állán; 70 gyorsan lenyalta, ahogy kivette a szájából Jey farkát, majd visszatért hozzá, hogy utoljára tisztára nyalogassa. Az énekes felsóhajtott.

\- Nem is gondoltam, hogy ilyen jól szopsz – állapította meg, míg 70 vigyorogva vállat vont, és leöblítette a gecit a maradék sörrel, majd visszaült a kanapéra. Jey azonnal kezelésbe vette a dolgokat, vagyis a mellette ülő férfi merevedését, míg a bal keze 70 pólója alá siklott, és az egyik mellbimbóját kezdte morzsolgatni. A basszusgitáros élvezettel sóhajtott fel, egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemét, de aztán gyorsan kinyitotta; nem akart lemaradni a képről, ahogy Jey kényezteti őt. Egymás szemébe néztek; az énekes szája szegletében egy kósza mosoly játszott, úgy tűnt, tetszik neki a helyzet. 70 teljesen elveszett ebben a mosolyban, a következő pillanatban pedig már érezte, hogy közel, nagyon közel az orgazmus.

\- El fogok menni – nyögte, és igyekezett felhúzni a pólóját a hasán, nehogy lespriccelje. Jey vette a lapot, és segített ebben; ahogy lemeztelenítették 70 mellkasát, Jey arra irányította a másik férfi farkát, ami már lövellte is ki a forró anyagot. Szerencsére nem lett olyan a póló, bár a geci erősen veszélyes üzemmódba kapcsolva kezdett csordogálni lefelé, 70 ölébe, aki még nem tért egészen magához ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegye. Szerencsére ott volt az énekes, aki előkapott egy nagy csomó zsebkendőt az asztalkán álló tartóból, és megakadályozta, hogy összekoszolódjon a basszusgitáros farmerja, aki hálás képpel pislogott rá, amint ezt felfogta.

\- Legközelebb megdugsz? – érdeklődött 70 felbátorodva, mire Jey még szélesebben elmosolyodott, miközben először a saját kezét tisztogatta le, majd a maradékot a bandatársa hasáról.

\- Holnap megduglak.

70 elégedetten bólintott.


	2. Chapter 2

70 egész koncert alatt alig bírta levenni a tekintetét Jeyről, már-már a gitárjátéka rovására ment a sok elbambulás, azonban hiába tudta, hogy nem kellene, egyre csak a tegnapi ígéretük járt a fejében. Ma éjjel szexelni fognak, de addig még le kellett nyomni ezt a koncertet. 70 még sosem érezte azt, hogy ennyire le akarná tudni az egészet, csak annyi jó volt benne, hogy közben nézhette az énekest a színpadon. Imádta, amit Jey ilyenkor csinált, és nem csak a hangjával, a testével…

A basszusgitáros megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor végre túl voltak az utolsó ráadáson is. Elsőként hagyta ott a színpadot, és kapásból nemet mondott a többiek hívására, hogy igyanak megint egyet a sikeres turné örömére. Örült ő, de egészen másnak; arra hivatkozott, hogy alig áll a lábán, úgy kimerült, majd vetett egy sokatmondó pillantást Jeyre, és lelépett. Remélte, az énekes is gyorsan kitalál valami ürügyet a távozásra, addig azonban legalább volt ideje előkészülni. Elsőnek ledobálta a ruháit, majd a kellemesen langyos zuhany alá állt. Épp csak kiszállt alóla, mikor hallotta, hogy valaki belép a szobába, és vajon ki más is lehetett, mint Jey, aki kedvtelve nézett végig a bandatársa testén, amit csak egyetlen, a hotel nevével ellátott fehér törölköző takart a derekán.

\- Nem is tudom, ez minek – jegyezte meg az énekes, és a törölközőre mutatva megközelítette 70-t. A basszusgitáros mosollyal a szája szegletében vont vállat.

\- Mi lett volna, ha nem te vagy az? – kérdezte, nekidőlve a fürdő ajtófélfájának. Jey úgy indult meg felé, mint a ragadozó, aki sarokba szorítja áldozatát. Azonban 70 minden volt, csak áldozat nem…

\- Miért, kinek van még bejárása ide rajtam kívül? – érdeklődött az énekes, mire a másik férfi elnevette magát.

\- Nyitva az ajtó, igazából bárki bejöhetne.

\- Mondjuk egy idegen férfi, akinek minden vágya, hogy jól megdugjon valami szexi szőke pasit?

\- Hidd el, nem engedném – döntötte kissé oldalra a fejét 70. Már alig bírt magával, meg akarta érinteni az énekest, de közben érdekelte, hogy a kis évődésükből mi lesz. – Vedd úgy, hogy a seggemen egy tábla van „Tilos a belépés” felirattal. Alatta kisbetűvel: „Kivéve Jeyt”.

Az énekes elnevette magát, 70 pedig kedvtelve hallgatta a kellemes hangszínét.

\- Akkor kihasználom a kivételes helyzetemet – jelentette ki Jey, mire a bandatársa egyszerűen kioldotta a törölközőjét, ami a lábaihoz esett, felfedve a férfi még néhol kósza vízcseppekkel tarkított bőrét. Az énekes megnyalta az ajkait, de még mielőtt megtette volna, amire egyébként mindketten vágytak, megkérdezte:

\- Előbb ne zuhanyozzak le? Tiszta izzadt vagyok a koncert után…

\- Nem baj – duruzsolta 70, és nem bírt tovább magával, hozzásimult az énekeshez, és csak úgy, mint tegnap éjjel, most is a nyakát vette célba. Jey azonnal átölelte, egyik keze pedig meg sem állt a basszusgitáros pucér fenekéig. A kerek farpofa mintha pontosan illett volna a tenyerébe; először csak simogatta, aztán erősebben megmarkolta. 70 az énekes fülébe sóhajtott, aki erre megborzongott.

\- Szeretem a szagodat – jelentette ki a basszusgitáros, és magával rángatta a partnerét a legközelebbi ágyra. Az énekes leült, 70 pedig az ölében foglalt helyet, a farmerrel takart és a csupasz ágyékuk összeért. Jey szájába kapta az arca előtt lévő meglehetősen hívogatónak tűnő mellbimbót, mire 70 belekapaszkodott a másik férfi vállába, és nagyot sóhajtott. Néhány percnyi édes agónia után nem bírta tovább, le kellett löknie Jeyt az ágyra és rámásznia; lerángatta róla a pólót, hogy végre feltáruljon a férfi felsőteste, amiért annyira oda volt. Élvezettel csókolta végig, ízlelgette a sós bőrt, ami sokkal jobban felizgatta, mintha Jey frissen zuhanyozva, tusfürdőtől illatozva lépett volna ki a fürdőből. Közben matatni kezdett az énekes nadrágjával; miután a két dolgot nem igazán sikerült összekoordinálnia, végül felemelte a fejét, és teljes figyelmét Jey övére meg farmerének sliccére szentelte. Gyorsan lehúzta a nadrágot combközépig, nem szerencsétlenkedett vele tovább, minél előbb rá akart simítani a hívogatónak tűnő dudorra bandatársa alsójában. Addig simogatta, közben pillekönnyű puszikat nyomva Jey csípővonalára, ami mindig annyira megbabonázta, míg az énekes farka teljesen meg nem keményedett. Akkor aztán kiszabadította az alsó fogságából; épp csak húzogatott rajta párat, mikor Jey hirtelen felült, és felcserélte a helyzetüket.

Az énekes nem teketóriázott sokat, rámarkolt 70 félig merev hímtagjára, verte egy kicsit, majd közel hajolt hozzá. A basszusgitárost kirázta a hideg, ahogy megérezte a bandatársa leheletét a farkán, de az annyira vágyott ajkak csak némi ilyesféle kínzás után cuppantak rá végre. Akkor azonban 70 kiélvezte minden másodpercét annak, hogy Jey szája és nyelve serényen dolgozott rajta; egymás szemébe néztek, az énekes pedig annyira szexi volt egy kemény fasszal a szájában, hogy 70 képes lett volna ott helyben elélvezni a látványtól, úgyhogy inkább visszahanyatlott a matracra, becsukta a szemét, és igyekezett valami kevésbé izgató dologra koncentrálni. Amíg aztán maga Jey el nem terelte a figyelmét azzal, hogy szopás közben a heréi alá nyúlt.

70 nem volt erre felkészülve, úgyhogy ösztönösen megugrott, mire Jey felemelte a fejét.

\- Hé, nyugi, csak simogatni akartam – jelentette ki, mire a basszusgitáros akaratlanul is elpirult.

\- Oké, csak olyan váratlanul ért…

\- Ez az első? – érdeklődött az énekes, miután ismét kitapogatta a bandatársa lyukacskáját, és ígéretéhez híven nem csinált mást, csak a hüvelykujjával masszírozta. 70 nagyot szusszant az érzésre, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. De az már… elég régen volt. Évekkel ezelőtt.

\- Oké, akkor extra óvatos leszek – jelentette ki Jey, 70 pedig másra nem volt képes, csak egy nyögésfélére, ami akár beleegyezésnek is volt tekinthető. Az énekes legalábbis annak vette, és ismét a szájába vette 70 kissé elkámpicsorodott farkát, ami ettől a stimulálástól ismét visszatért régi, kemény formájába. Jey szopta még egy kicsit, közben a lyukat simogatva, de aztán az ágy mellé hanyagul odadobott táskája felé nyúlt. A basszusgitáros kíváncsian nézte, hogy kerül elő egy doboz bontatlan síkosító meg egy fél csomagnyi óvszer. Utóbbira kissé keserűen tekintett, mert nyilván Jey az exbarátnőjével használta el őket… de az a lány már nem volt képben, 70 viszont igen, ezzel vigasztalta magát. Ráadásul abban biztos lehetett, hogy Jey a bontatlan flakont vele nyitja ki először; az énekes a tenyerébe öntött belőle, aztán visszatérdelt 70 lábai közé, aki igyekezett még szélesebbre tárni őket, hogy könnyebben menjen az egész procedúra.

Mert először akármilyen nagyon is akarták a dolgot, elég döcögősen ment. Hiába használt Jey még több síkosítót, nem volt épp a legkellemesebb, főleg, mikor két ujjal próbálkozott. Ettől függetlenül 70 visszanyelte a nyöszörgést, ami annyira kikívánkozott belőle, és jobb híján a farkához nyúlt, ami egészen lekonyult időközben, és ahogy verni kezdte, már jobb is lett. A két ujj után a harmadik pedig már nem is volt annyira vészes, egész könnyen siklottak ki-be az összes. Jey úgy ítélte meg, hogy ennyi előkészítés elég lesz; kihúzta az ujjait, megtörölte a kezét, majd magára ügyeskedett egy gumit, amit a fogával tépett fel. Szexi volt, állapította meg 70, majd igyekezet ellazulni, mikor az énekes bepozícionálta magát.

Mégis, vastagabb volt, mint az ujjai, a basszusgitáros biztos volt benne, hogy az eddigi egyetlen srác farkánál, aki benne járt, Jeyé sajnos sokkal nagyobb. Ez egyenlőre annyira nem tűnt számára előnynek, kissé nehézkesen nyomult belé, végül 70 ismét a jól bevált módszerhez fordult, és verni kezdte a farkát. Így sikerült beléfurakodnia az énekesnek, aki szintén gondban volt; legszívesebben már mozgott volna, és még mélyebbre merült volna a partnerében, de megígérte, hogy óvatos lesz, szóval ezt nem tehette meg, lassan kellett haladnia.

\- Mehet? – kérdezte kissé elhaló hangon, mikor már tényleg azt hitte, hogy nem bírja tovább. Még szerencse, hogy 70 habozás nélkül bólintott; nem kellett kétszer mondani Jeynek, azonnal mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét, újra és újra elmerülve a forró, szűk lyukban.

Miután 70 elengedte a farkát, hogy a szájára tapassza a kezét, Jey vette át a farkának izgatását, mire 70 beleharapott az öklébe, a másik kezével pedig a takarót szorította nagy beleéléssel.

\- Nyögj – mondta hirtelen Jey, aki nem bírta ezt tovább nézni. – Az istenit, ne fogd vissza magad…

\- Nem kéne – szuszogta 70, miután elvette a kezét a szája elől. – Meghallják a szomszédban…

\- Baszd ki – kommentálta Jey, majd kihúzta magát a partneréből, hogy mindketten egy kis szusszanásnyi időt nyerjenek, majd igyekezett négykézlábra állítani 70-t, aki gyorsan vette a lapot, és kitolta a fenekét, míg a homlokát a matracnak döntötte. Az énekes ismét belehatolt, de szerencsére már könnyedén ment, nehézség nélkül mozgott ki-be. 70 ismét a saját merevedése után nyúlt, nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye, és a póz, ami az előbbinél sokkal izgatóbb volt a számára, meghozta gyümölcsét; érezte, hogy el fog élvezni, úgyhogy gyorsan a zsebkendőkért nyúlt, amit Jey odatett mellé. Sikerült beléjük élveznie, úgyhogy nem kente össze a szállodai ágyneműt, de olyan gyengék lettek a lábai, hogy a végén egyszerűen összecsuklott. Többé-kevésbé még alatta volt egy kupac zsepi, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy így is megkímélődik majd a takaró, mindenesetre ezt Jeyt láthatólag cseppet sem zavarta, még gyorsabb tempóra kapcsolt, és szó szerint beledöngölte a bandatársát a matracba, amíg hosszú percek után bele nem élvezett.

Az énekes nagyokat szusszanva húzódott ki a másik férfiból néhány pillanatnyi pihenő után. Megszabadult a teli gumitól, kissé megtörölgette magát, aztán a még mindig ugyanabban a pózban pihegő 70-ra pillantott.

\- Minden oké? – kérdezte, mire a basszusgitáros végre megmozdult, a hasáról a hátára fordult, majd egy bólintás után igyekezett leszedegetni a hasára és ágyékára ragadt zsebkendőket. Mégsem sikerült annyira tisztának hagyni azt az ágyneműt; pár csepp gecin kívül síkosítóból is került rá, ami 70 fenekéről csöppent le. 

\- A fenébe – kommentálta a szőke férfi. – Asszem, összekentük a takaródat.

\- Még jó, hogy amúgy is meleg van – vont vállat Jey, miközben feltápászkodott az ágyról.

\- Na de a személyzet…

\- Biztos láttak már ilyet – válaszolta az énekes, mire 70 elnevette magát.

\- Persze, csak nem két férfi szobájában.

\- Akár valamelyikünk felhozhatott egy csajt – vetette fel Jey. A basszusgitáros bólintott.

\- Ja, végül is… vagy mindketten. Vagy hármasban…

\- Ez egyre jobb – nevetett Jey is, majd a fürdőszoba felé bökött a fejével.

\- Akarsz menni először? 

Hát igen, ennyit arról, hogy nemrég zuhanyozott. De 70 egyáltalán nem bánta, sőt; megrázta a fejét, még úgyis össze kellett szednie magát, úgyhogy addig Jey nyugodtan elmehetett. Addig is a basszusgitáros igyekezett szárazra törölgetni magát, majdnem az egész doboz zsebkendőt elhasználta, aztán jobb híján fogta a takarót, és úgy összehajtogatva, hogy a foltok ne látszódjanak, a kanapéra rakta. Mikor aztán Jey végzett váltották egymást; 70 ismét lecsutakolta magát a frissítő vízsugár alatt, és szappanozás közben az egyik ujja tesztelte a lyukát. Az előző alkalommal is felmérte, mekkorára tágult, most is ezt tette; könnyedén csúszott be a tusfürdő habjától síkos ujja, bár egy kissé fájt. Inkább kihúzta, és megállapította, hogy ezek után némi időre lesz szüksége, hogy regenerálódjon. De aztán… aztán még többet akart Jeyből. A farkát, a nyelvét, a száját… mindenét.


	3. Chapter 3

70 legszívesebben hagyta volna a fenébe az egész próbát, és inkább magával cipelte volna Jeyt a mosdóba, hogy minél előbb újra megízlelhesse a bőrét, és… persze egyebeket. Ráadásul az énekes épp csak kikandikáló kulcscsontján alig észrevehetően végigszaladt egy izzadságcsepp, majd lehullott. Biztosan finom lehet, elmélkedett a basszusgitáros, miközben örült neki, hogy a légkondi ellenére Jeynek sikerült úgy belemerülnie az éneklésbe meg a mozgásba, hogy simán izzadni kezdett.

70 alig várta, hogy végezzenek, de persze ilyenkor tűnt óráknak az a maradék húsz perc. Végül nagy nehezen eljött, amire várt, de még mielőtt becserkészhette volna az énekest, hogy megkérdezze, ráér-e, megütötte a fülét Jey és Yuhma beszélgetése.

\- Marina rám írt tegnap éjjel.

\- Mi? – lepődött meg nemcsak Yuhma, hanem vele együtt az összes többi srác is, 70-val az élen, aki ezt hallva kissé lefagyott. Mintha hideg vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába a Marina név említésére, kezdett nagyon rosszat sejteni, és gyorsan hegyezte a fülét, közben úgy tett, mint aki éppen nagyon belemerült a pakolászásba.

\- Na, és mit akart?

\- Békülni, asszem – vont vállat Jey. – Ahhoz képest, hogy mikor szakított velem, azt mondta, soha többé nem fogok hallani felőle, feloldotta a tiltást Line-on, és eléggé úgy tűnt, hogy megint akar tőlem valamit.

\- Ez az, haver – veregette hátba Yuhma elismerően vigyorogva. – Én mondtam neked, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni nélküled…

\- Nem inkább azt mondtad, hogy az ilyen hülye ribancokat nem is lenne szabad komolyan venni? – 70 az eredeti szándékával ellentétben mégsem bírta ki, hogy ne szóljon bele. Yuhma kissé értetlenül pislogva meredt rá.

\- Hát, lehet, hogy ilyesmit is mondtam…

\- Na de haver – szólalt meg Aika is, a basszusgitároshoz intézve a szavait. – Lehet, hogy megint járni fognak, inkább ne ribancozd le többet…

70 erre a gondolatra vágott egy grimaszt, és már a nyelve hegyén volt valami jó goromba válasz, de az énekes gyorsabb volt nála, szerencsére.

\- Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy ma délután találkozunk, aztán majd kiderül, mi lesz.

A bandatagok sok szerencsét kívántak Jeynek, majd némi felszínes csevej után elváltak útjaik. 70 meglehetősen rosszkedvűen indult haza; ennyit a mai terveiről, és talán az összes elkövetkező éjszakának is lőttek, pedig már úgy beleélte magát, hogy az énekes csak az övé lesz, és sokat fognak szexelni. Nagyon sokat.

A szőke férfi nem is értette, hogy Jey azok után, milyen csúnya dolgokat vágott a fejéhez az a lány, és képes volt Line-on keresztül szakítani vele, most ismét felbukkant. Talán nem volt véletlen, az énekes ismét a városban volt, véget ért a turné, egy ideig biztosan itt is maradnak, könnyedén találkozhattak… micsoda számító kis kurva. Tényleg, más szó nem is illett volna rá. Jey meg egyszerűen hagyja magát kihasználni már megint… mégis miért? Annyira jó csaj lehet?

Valószínűleg, gondolta komoran 70. Egy csinos lány előnyt élvez vele szemben már csak amiatt a biológiai tény miatt is, miszerint ő nő. A világ igazságtalansága határtalan.

A basszusgitáros fejében megfordult, hogy akkor most ő is felhív egy lányt. Végül is megtehette volna, Jeyt biztosan nem zavarta volna a dolog, és legalább nem kellett volna szexmentesen, egyedül és valószínűleg bánatában vedelve töltenie az éjszakát. Csak hát ő most éppen a faszra volt ráindulva, olyan férfit pedig nem igazán ismert Jeyen kívül, akiére szívesen rácuppant volna.

Felsóhajtott, és betért a lakásához közeli éjjel-nappaliba némi alkoholért.

\---

Mire lement a nap, már jócskán bepiálva tekingetett a világba az ablakból, kezében az üveggel, és azon gondolkozott, mi lenne, ha kihajítaná. Talán eltalálná azt a zavaróan lassan sétáló férfit és nőt, akik bizonyosan egy párt alkotnak. Hogy merészelnek ilyen látványosan boldognak lenni, mikor mások épp kurvára szenvednek?

Aztán 70 megrázta a fejét, és arra jutott, hogy hülye volt, hiszen a pár egyáltalán nem nyomja a képébe, hogy milyen boldogok, lehet, hogy nincsenek is együtt, csak barátok vagy ismerősök. Esetleg testvérek. Inkább 70-nak magának kéne leugrania az üveg helyett…

A szőke férfi erre kiitta a maradékot az üvegből, és kiröhögte saját magát a hülyeségéért, aztán becsukta az ablakot. Helyette újabb remek ötlete támadt, amit viszont véghez is vitt; meg sem állt Jey otthonáig.

Arra számított, hogy az énekest egyedül találja, elvégre a „randinak” már rég véget kellett volna érnie, legalábbis szerinte. Aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna, bár mélyen belül talán számított erre, sőt, pont ezt akarta. Maga sem tudta pontosan, mit miért tett, mindenesetre Jey ajtót nyitott neki, és meglepetten köszöntötte, még mielőtt azonban feltehette volna a nagy kérdést, hogy a basszusgitáros mit is keres ott, megjelent mögötte egy lány.

Nem is egy lány, hanem A lány. Nyilván a barátnő. Magas volt, mint egy modell, hosszú combokkal, amiket épp csak takart a miniszoknya, és az arca is elég csinos volt. Pont illett Jeyhez, és 70 mérhetetlenül utálta őt ezért.

\- Ki az? – kérdezte a lány, mire az énekes végre észbe kapott, és behívta a bandatársát.

\- 70, tudod, a bandában zenél ő is.

\- Ó – derült fel a lány arca, bár 70 fogadni mert volna, hogy igazából nem örül a felbukkanásának, csak eljátssza. Hát, erre ő is képes volt; műmosollyal az arcán fordult a párocska felé. – De jó, már úgyis meg akartalak ismerni! – jelentette ki a nő.

\- Ő pedig a barátnőm, Marina.

70 és a lány is meghajoltak, sőt, a basszusgitáros mézesmázos hangon megdicsérte a lányt, hogy milyen szép neve van.

\- Jaj, köszönöm – pironkodott Marina. – Tényleg tök jó, hogy így összetalálkoztunk, szeretnék ám megismerkedni mindannyiótokkal, de hát valaki nem képes bemutatni a munkatársainak… - Itt ferde pillantást vetett Jeyre, aki csak a vállát vonogatta.

\- Mondtam, hogy majd egyszer…

\- Majd egyszer, ez a cukormázba vont verziója annak, hogy soha? – fonta karba a kezét a lány morcosan, de aztán elnevette magát, jelezve, hogy még sincs annyira megsértődve.

\- Mindennek eljön majd az ideje – bölcselkedett Jey, mire a barátnője csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Azt hiszem, ez reménytelen – sóhajtott fel. – Na jó, hagylak titeket, és lépek.

\- Miattam nem kell elmenned – sietett az udvariaskodással 70, mire a lány gyorsan ellenkezni kezdett.

\- Dehogyis, nem miattad! Éppen indulófélben voltam már.

\- Hát jó – egyezett bele nagy kegyesen 70. A lány tényleg rekordidő alatt összeszedte a táskáját meg a körömcipőjét, amitől csak még magasabbnak tűnt, aztán elköszönt a két férfitól, és már le is lépett.

\- Szóval kibékültetek. – Megállapítás volt, nem kérdés; Jey félmosollyal a szája bólintott.

\- Valami olyasmi – vallotta be.

\- Bocs, hogy rátok törtem, azt hittem, már nem lesz itt.

\- Hát, kicsit bealudtunk… - mondta erre Jey, a másik férfinak pedig kedve lett volna legalábbis felemelni a hangját, de igyekezett visszafogni magát.

\- Ja, amúgy kérsz egy sört? – érdeklődött Jey, és már ment is a hűtő irányába, meg sem várva a választ. 70 fancsali képpel nézett utána. Pedig milyen megható lett volna az énekes fenekének látványa a szűk farmerben, ha épp nem ilyen körülmények között találkoznak…

\- Bár… - Jey visszatért két doboz sörrel, letette őket az asztalra, majd egészen közel hajolt 70-hoz, aki hirtelen lefagyott. Belenézett az énekes sötét szemeibe, és teljesen összezavarodott, még mielőtt azonban valami történhetett volna, Jey visszahúzódott tőle. – Bár szerintem te már alapoztál rendesen.

\- Ja, találtam a sarki éjjel-nappaliban orosz vodkát, aztán kipróbáltam – válaszolta végül könnyednek szánt hangnemben. – De mindegy, inkább azt meséld el, mi volt a csajjal.

Jey kibontotta a sörét, ivott belőle, és csak az után válaszolt.

\- Ja, hát feljött hozzám, és kvázi bocsánatot kért, hogy hülye volt. Állítólag rájött, hogy nem tud nélkülem élni, meg ilyenek, szóval… visszafogadtam.

\- És gondolod, hogy nem fog megint az első adandó alkalommal dobni, csak mert olyanja van?

Jey vetett egy fürkésző pillantást a másik férfira, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

\- Jól érzékelem, hogy nem örülsz, hogy megint összejöttünk?

\- Szerintem csak kihasznál – jelentette ki 70 teljesen őszintén, és a padlót kezdte el tanulmányozni látszólag nagy érdeklődéssel. Jey felsóhajtott.

\- Amúgy minek is köszönhetem a látogatásodat? – kérdezte végül. – Mármint azon kívül, hogy leszólod a barátnőmet.

\- Pont ezért jöttem – jelentette ki 70, ismét a másik szemébe nézve. – Hogy elmondjam, szerintem rohadt nagy hülyeség lenne visszafogadnod.

Jey kortyolt még egyet, majd kissé feszengve megkérdezte:

\- Lehet ennek a hirtelen jött ellenszenvnek köze ahhoz, hogy… szóval, hogy párszor dugtunk?

70 először hevesen tagadni akart, már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy ellenkezzen és kitaláljon valami mondvacsinált ügyet, aztán… meggondolta magát. Megcsóválta a fejét, majd a sörös dobozon végigfolyó vízcseppekre fókuszált, és úgy szólalt meg.

\- Talán.

Csend lett; a basszusgitáros nem mert a bandatársára nézni, annak pedig beletelt némi időbe, hogy ezek után meg tudjon szólalni. Persze mikor megtette, abban nem volt túl sok köszönet.

\- Khm, én teljesen abban voltam… mármint, hogy ez csak szex. Nem is nagyon hiszem, hogy egy pasi iránt tudnék bármi _olyat_ is érezni…

\- Ezt a Marinát sem szereted – emlékeztette 70 a másik férfit arra, amit az a lánnyal történő szakításuk éjszakáján mondott. Hogy sosem szerette, viszont bejött neki meg minden, ez épp elég volt…

\- Oké, tényleg nem – hagyta rá Jey. – De egy lány az azért más. Nyugodtan lehet vele villogni a család meg a haverok előtt, érted… Egy pasival meg… hát, maximum titokban lehetnék együtt. Már ha akarnék, de kétlem, hogy eljutnék valaha is odáig.

\- Pedig sokkal kisebb a különbség, mint ahogy te azt előadtad – mondta erre 70, és hirtelen jött bátorsággal húzódott közelebb a másik férfi felé, aki meglepetten pislogott, de nem húzódott el. Nem húzódott el akkor sem, mikor a basszusgitáros rátette a tenyerét a combjára, majd egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

Ilyet még sosem csináltak. Az utolsó lépcsőfok lett volna, 70 igazából tervezte is, hogy nemsokára meglépi, viszont egyáltalán nem ilyen körülmények között… Most már mindegy volt. Lehunyta a szemét, és életében először érintette össze az ajkaikat.

Az énekes egy pillanatig nem moccant, mintha 70 egy kőszobrot csókolt volna, aztán lassan felengedett, és viszonozta. Puhán, gyengéden, fogkrém ízűen… 70-nak hirtelen elment a kedve az egésztől, ahogy arra gondolt, vajon miért mosott fogat azok után az énekes, hogy együtt volt a barátnőjével.

\- A… a szeretőm még lehetsz – válaszolta némi gondolkodás után Jey, akire láthatólag egész nagy benyomást tett ez a csók. – Végül is a szex jó veled…

Baszd meg, gondolta keserűen 70. Majdnem ki is mondta, aztán viszont győzött… a vágy, vagy valami mélyebb, amit magának sem akart bevallani, mindenesetre nem tudott nemet mondani, pedig akkor legalább megőrizhette volna a maradék méltóságát.

\- Oké…

Méltóság helyett ott volt neki Jey, ha a lelke nem is, de a teste még az övé lehetett pár menet erejéig.


End file.
